Murder on St. Malley's Day
Murder on St. Malley's Day is the fifth episode of the fifth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders. It was first shown on 22nd September 2002. Synopsis Daniel Talbot, a student of the prestigious Devington School, drops dead shortly after returning for help upon being viciously attacked in woodland during the school's annual St. Malley's Day race. His father, Anthony Talbot, insists that someone from the nearby village of Midsomer Parva was responsible, but things are not as straightforward for Barnaby and Troy, when they slowly discover that Daniel had wanted to run away during the race. Their investigation quickly turns up hidden conspiracies concerning both the school and its secretive, elite group known as the Pudding Club, whose members throw up a wall of silence, just before more bodies turn up. Plot The village of Midsomer Parva is dominated by the imposing Devington School - as a seat of learning, Devington may be undistinguished in the great world, but it is socially well-connected and it has economic clout. When the College's Pudding Club sets off a murderous chain of events, ranks begin to close against DCI Barnaby and DS Troy, and they need inside information to catch the killer. Is it someone from the local village who has a grudge against the school or is the killing motivated by activities at the school? Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sergeant Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Nicholas Audsley as Marcus Heywood *Desmond Barrit as Jonathan Eckersley-Hyde *Tom Beard as Martin Fulmer *Eamon Boland as Ray Starkey *Roger Brierley as Doctor *Jeremy Child as Anthony Talbot *Sam Crane as Daniel Talbot *Luke de Woolfson as Paul Starkey (as Luke De Woolfson) *Thom Fell as Charlie Meynell *Patrick Godfrey as Dudley Carew *Jane How as Miranda Talbot *Paula Jacobs as Mrs. Bosworth *Roger Martin as George Woodard *Bob Mason as Dennis Carter *Janet Maw as Sylvia Woodard *Anna Maxwell Martin as Arabella Heywood (as Anna Maxwell-Martin) *Victoria Shalet as Julia Carter *Peter Wight as Ludlow *Janet Kay as Mrs. Tudel (uncredited) *Jay Smith as Police Technician (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Archie-bellingham.jpg|Archie Bellingham Struck on head twice with crowbar and thrown in lake. Walter-talbot.jpg|Walter Talbot Died of natural causes. Daniel-talbot.jpg|Daniel Talbot While taking part in the St. Malley's Day Race, was stabbed in the abdomen with a knife during a struggle, but managed to escape only to fall dead at the finish line. Dudley-carew.jpg|Dudley Carew "Smothered by a meat pudding, flattened by the roller, and bashed about the head. Not necessarily in that order." - Tom Barnaby Supporting Cast Anthony-talbot.jpg|Anthony Talbot Miranda-talbot.jpg|Miranda Talbot Jonathan-eckersley-hyde.jpg|Jonathan Eckersley-Hyde Ludlow.jpg|Ludlow Marcus-heywood.jpg|Marcus Heywood Charlie-meynell.jpg|Charlie Meynell Dennis-carter.jpg|Dennis Carter Julia-carter.jpg|Julia Carter Ray-starkey.jpg|Ray Starkey Paul-starkey.jpg|Paul Starkey Arabella-heywood.jpg|Arabella Heywood Martin-fulmer.jpg|Martin Fulmer George-woodard.jpg|George Woodard Sylvia-woodard.jpg|Sylvia Woodard Mrs-bosworth.jpg|Mrs. Bosworth Doctor-murder-on-st-malleys-day.jpg|Doctor Episode Images Murder-on-st-malleys-day-01.jpg Murder-on-st-malleys-day-02.jpg Murder-on-st-malleys-day-03.jpg Murder-on-st-malleys-day-04.jpg Murder-on-st-malleys-day-05.jpg Murder-on-st-malleys-day-06.jpg Video Notes The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Jay Smith - Market for Murder *Desmond Barrit - They Seek Him Here *Tom Beard - Days of Misrule *Janet Maw - Birds of Prey *Victoria Shalet - The Black Book Category:Series Five episodes